Dos razas Dos leyendas
by OmegaSpyro
Summary: Para Prometeo todo era normal y tranquilo, cuando misteriosamente aparece un dragón negro con blanco llamado Erbrow, ¿Por que apareció de la nada? [fic complementado con Mateoro16] (los sucesos en este fic. no afectan los respectivos fics. La leyenda de Erbrow o El Dragón Omega)
1. Chapter 1

Erbrow entró a la arena acompañado por Omega, allí ya se encontraban Prometeo y Cynder junto con Spyro y una dragona blanca que no reconoció. Una gran cantidad de pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza a causa de la conversación que había tenido con Omega.

" _Genial, ahora tengo que lidiar con un dragón psicológicamente inestable que podría matarme si lo hago enojar"_ Pensó " _Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez no represente una gran amenaza para mí, parece que su inestabilidad se debe a sus habilidades particulares y yo puedo bloquearlos con un par de golpes bien dirigidos; todo depende entonces de si puedo golpearlo o no. Tendré que encontrar la manera de pelear contra él y analizar su estilo de pelea, así podré estar preparado… sólo por si acaso, no voy a tomar riesgos, sería una pena morir antes de poder regresar a mi mundo. Hablando de regresar, espero que mis amigos estén tomando bien mi ausencia… tengo que encontrar la manera de volver"_

— Hey Erbrow —Lo llamó Prometeo sonriendo mientras le hacía señas con un ala para que se acercara.

" _Aunque debo admitir que su alegría es contagiosa"_ Pensó y una sonrisa comenzó a deslizarse por su cara.

—Erbrow, este de aquí es Spyro, puedes reconocerlo fácilmente por ser el único dragón púrpura que probablemente alguna vez llegaras a ver —Erbrow se rio de la presentación que dio Prometeo —Y ella es Zory —Dijo señalando a la dragona blanca a su lado.

—Su novia —Complementó Cynder, la pareja se sonrojó al tiempo y Erbrow no pudo resistir su ataque de risas.

—Yo soy Erbrow, es un gusto conocerlos —Dijo luego de que terminó de reírse.

—Curiosos colores, no sabía que podía haber un dragón con un color blanco y negro al mismo tiempo —Dijo Spyro.

—Y yo no sabía que un dragón podía tener cuatro alas y tres colas, fue bastante sorprendente cuando vi a Prometeo por primera vez cuando llegué a la Academia —Le respondió.

—Sé lo que se siente eso amigo, yo ni siquiera sabía lo que era un dragón durante mis primeros años, aunque admitiré que cuando yo conocí a Prometeo también fue desconcertante.

—Está bien, está bien, ya entendí que soy muy raro, gracias por recordármelo —Dijo Prometeo.

—Ninguno de nosotros es normal Prometeo, Spyro es un dragón púrpura, Cynder tiene habilidades que un dragón normal nunca podría tener, tú eres el últimos solare y yo soy la última lunae. Erbrow es lo más normal que hay aquí —Dijo Zory.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso —Dijo Erbrow, antes de que cualquiera pudiera responder Terrador entró a la arena.

— ¡Atención todos, la clase va a comenzar! —Todos los dragones se hicieron a un lado del salón y se sentaron en frente de Terrador —Hoy tenemos a un alumno nuevo —El dragón le hizo una seña a Erbrow para que se acercara — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Soy Erbrow —Respondió sentándose a su lado.

—Bien joven dragón, antes de empezar tendré que hacerte una prueba para saber cuál es tu nivel y en dónde ubicarte.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Te enfrentarás a alguien de la clase. Puedes elegir a quien desees, yo sólo observaré.

" _Perfecto"_

—Quiero ir contra Prometeo —Dijo Erbrow.

—Prometeo posee una seria de habilidades bastante únicas, además su nivel es más alto al del promedio de la clase. ¿Estás seguro que deseas enfrentarte a él? —El dragón negro sonrió.

—Sí.

Prometeo caminó hacia la arena y Erbrow lo siguió.

—Debiste haber elegido a alguien más amigo.

—No lo creo —Respondió Erbrow mientras se hacía frente a él en la arena y se preparó para empezar, Prometeo hizo lo mismo.

—Bien ¡Pueden comenzar! —Rugió Terrador.

Erbrow atacó de inmediato, Prometeo esquivó un golpe y bloqueó otro con su ala antes de contratacar. El dragón negro estaba esperando este movimiento, así que fácilmente desvió su puño y aprovechando la abertura golpeó a Prometeo en la cara, él se alejó un poco luego de recibir el golpe y por poco esquivó la de cola de Erbrow.

" _Tiene buenos reflejos"_ Pensó Erbrow antes de volverse a poner en posición. Prometeo se frotó la cara.

—Eres bueno —Dijo —Pero a ver cómo lidias con esto —Él entonces cambió a su forma bípeda.

" _¿Qué carajos?"_ Erbrow rodó hacia un lado para esquivar en ataque y embistió al dragón con sus cuernos. Prometeo en vez de esquivar agarró a Erbrow por los cuernos y lo estrelló contra el suelo, el dragón negro gimió de dolor por el impacto. Rápidamente giró su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse del agarre de Prometeo y entonces se apoyó sobre sus patas delanteras y pateó al dragón repetidas veces. Prometeo se cubrió con sus brazos pero se vio forzado a retroceder por la fuerza de las patadas.

" _Nunca había visto a nadie luchar así"_ Pensó Prometeo.

El dragón gris volvió a atacar pero esta vez Erbrow tenía un plan, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca el dragón negro se paró sobre sus patas traseras, entonces, tomó brazo de Prometeo y lo giró, puso una pata detrás de la suya y con un suave empujón el dragón calló al piso boca abajo, uno de sus brazos detrás de su espalda y Erbrow sobre él inmovilizándolo.

" _¡No lo puedo creer, funcionó! Jamás pensé que podría hacerle una llave humana a un dra-"_ Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el dragón que tenía debajo desapareció.

—Pero qué… —Erbrow no pudo terminar la frase ya que recibió un golpe en el costado. Él se recuperó rápido pero Prometeo ya estaba atacando de nuevo y no podría esquivarlo, así que lo hizo retroceder con una ráfaga de aire.

—Ye me estaba empezando a preguntar cuál era tú elemento —Dijo Prometeo.

— ¿Qué fue eso? Desapareciste.

—Tele transportación —Erbrow lo miró con cara plana —Qué ¿No lo viste venir?

" _Esperen, no está bromeando"_ Se dio cuenta luego de un momento. Erbrow dejó de lado el cómo lo hace y decidió concentrarse en el cómo hacer frente a la situación.

" _Así que me estoy enfrentando a un dragón bípedo, probablemente esto sea una ventaja para él ya que sus oponentes no están acostumbrados a esto, pero no es así para mí. Supongo que al final sí podré usar todos esos años de entrenamiento en artes marciales. Sólo hay que tener cuidado con la cola"_ Erbrow se paró sobre sus patas traseras y se puso en posición, él ignoró unos cuantos jadeos sorprendidos que vinieron de sus nuevos compañeros.

— ¿Estás bromeando verdad? —Preguntó Prometeo.

—Tú no eres el único con trucos bajo la manga.

—Oh, y tú aún no has visto todos los míos. Ahora me ves, y ahora no —Una gran nube de humo cubrió a Prometeo impidiéndole a Erbrow ver.

" _Interesante, pero no funciona conmigo"_ Rápidamente Erbrow dispersó el humo con una ráfaga de aire y sintió una energía extraña proveniente de Prometeo, se sentía algo familiar, pero no podía recordar qué era exactamente, cuando el humo se dispersó vio a Prometeo en su forma cuadrúpeda con un aura roja alrededor de su cuerpo, los ojos rojos y una sonrisa torcida llena de dientes afilados. El miedo invadió su mente impidiéndole moverse. Una risa maniaca resonó a su alrededor y el mundo comenzó a torcerse en sus pesadillas. Aprovechando esto, Prometeo atacó a Erbrow saltando sobre él. El dragón negro reaccionó al recibir el golpe y con un fuerte empujón de sus pies se quitó a Prometeo de encima.

" _Miedo, cómo no lo vi antes, podría haberlo evitado. Y ahí también va mi idea de pelear como bípedo"_ Al caer al suelo el dragón gris volvió a dispersar humo por toda la arena, Erbrow fácilmente se deshizo de él justo a tiempo para ver a Prometeo acercándose rápidamente para embestirlo. El dragón negro esperó hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca y ágilmente lo agarró por los cuernos y en un movimiento giró su cabeza y lo hizo estrellarse fuertemente contra el suelo.

—Mi estilo se basa en gran parte en usar la fuerza de mi oponente a mi favor, una embestida es muy mala idea si luchas contra mí —Le dijo Erbrow.

Prometeo se levantó molesto y Erbrow fue sorprendido por un pulso de energía proveniente de él, todos lo sintieron, sus pupilas se dilataron y sus marcas comenzaron a brillar al igual que cada parte de su cuerpo carmesí.

" _Uh oh"_ Fue todo lo que pudo pensar Erbrow. Prometeo se acercó a él más rápido de lo que esperaba y lo golpeó fuertemente en el hocico, el dragón negro no pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para detenerlo, él siguió atacando golpeándolo en el costado y finalmente lo lanzó hacia arriba con sus cuernos. Prometeo apareció encima de él y fue a darle un golpe de cola pero Erbrow logró reaccionar a tiempo a la perturbación en el aire que provocó su tele transportación y girando su cuerpo agarró la cola de Prometeo y lo lanzó hacia el suelo con todas sus fuerzas. El dragón gris se estrelló fuertemente contra el suelo y un momento después Erbrow cayó con un ruido sordo. El dragón negro tosió un poco e hizo una mueca.

" _Eso dolió"_ Pensaron ambos.

—Wow, esos dos están muy parejos, ni siquiera puedo decir si alguno tiene alguna ventaja —Dijo Cynder, Spyro y Zory asintieron de acuerdo.

En un momento los dos dragones estaban de pie de nuevo y listos para continuar con su pelea.

Prometeo atacó de nuevo con una embestida, Erbrow se preparó para agarrarlo de nuevo y cuando estaba a solo un metro de él desapareció. Al concentrarse en el aire, una perturbación repentina le dijo que Prometeo se había transportado a su izquierda, él rodó hacia la derecha logrando esquivar el ataque por muy poco y escupió una bomba de aire, al impactar contra el dragón gris hubo una explosión invisible y salió volando varios metros hacia atrás. Ágilmente Prometeo dio un giro en el suelo para amortiguar la caída y estaba sobre sus pies en un instante, pero Erbrow no le iba a permitir contratacar. Manipulando la frecuencia y la potencia del sonido, Erbrow envió un rugido ultrasónico a Prometeo, aunque el dragón gris no logró captar por completo el sonido al estar fuera de su registro auditivo se encontró con que su cuerpo se había entumecido.

Erbrow sonrió, Prometeo no podría moverse en los próximos dos segundos, eso le daría el tiempo más que suficiente para acercarse y atacar. El dragón sintió que algo venía de Prometeo, era su elemento miedo, entonces se le ocurrió una idea. El cuerpo del dragón gris se cubrió de un aura roja de nuevo y sus ojos brillaron con malicia… literalmente.

Erbrow se detuvo a medio camino temblando mientras sus ojos vagaban rápidamente por la arena buscando un objetivo invisible.

Prometeo sacudió un poco sus brazos para deshacerse de la extraña sensación de hormigueo que aún quedaba.

—Eso fue extraño —Dijo —Pero esto ya se acabó.

Prometeo se acercó a Erbrow y se paró en frente de él, quien ahora estaba temblando con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y sus patas en su cabeza.

El dragón gris estaba a punto de levantar su hoja de cola cuando de repente Erbrow tomó su cabeza ente sus manos y lo miró con una sonrisa. Prometeo ahora vio unos ojos completamente diferentes a los del dragón, un fondo completamente blanco y una alargada pupila azul oscuro.

—Cierto, se acabó —Dijo Erbrow. Prometeo repentinamente sintió algo extraño en su cabeza, como si algo hubiera entrado a él, pero tan rápido como vino la sensación despareció y entonces Erbrow empezó a gritar y cayó al suelo retorciéndose. Terrador corrió hacia el dragón e intentó hacer algo para ayudarlo pero él sólo continuó gritando y retorciéndose en el suelo y mientras esto sucedía los símbolos de Prometeo comenzaron a aparecer en el cuerpo de Erbrow.

La experiencia no duró más de quince segundos pero para Erbrow nunca sería demasiado corta. Él se quedó en el suelo jadeando una vez que el dolor había pasado y los símbolos desaparecieron.

—¡Prometeo qué has hecho! —Retumbó la voz de Terrador.

—¡Yo no Hice nada, lo juro! —Se defendió Prometeo pero el dragón verde se veía claramente poco convencido.

—Uno de mis alumnos acaba de tener un ataque mientras luchaba contra ti, esto no… —Terrador fue interrumpido por Erbrow.

—No fue su culpa —Dijo con esfuerzo y comenzó a ponerse en pie. Ambos lo miraron, Prometeo parecía bastante preocupado —En unos minutos estaré bien, además, no es la primera vez que me sucede.

Terrador lo miró por varios segundos antes de responder.

—Están bien, pero no más combates para ti por hoy —Erbrow asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió de nuevo hacia donde estaban el resto de sus compañeros —Parece que ya encontraste a alguien que te hará competencia Prometeo, entre los muchachos tu eres el mejor y entre las chicas, bueno, todos ustedes saben que Zory y Cynder son las mejores, pero esto nos demuestra que en cualquier momento encontraremos a alguien tan bueno como nosotros en algo. Una valiosa lección para todos es nunca confiarse del oponente, especialmente uno que no conoces. Hay que esperar lo inesperado. El estilo de combate de Erbrow es ciertamente único y tiene un gran control de su elemento, usar el aire para reaccionar rápidamente a la tele transportación de Prometeo es un logro es notable.

—Ah, con que así era que lo hacía… —Dijo Prometeo, Terrador frunció el ceño.

—Presta más atención Prometeo, la fuerza es sólo la mitad de lo que se necesita para ganar. Ahora vuelve a tu lugar, vamos a continuar con la clase.

Prometeo se sentó al lado de Erbrow. Escuchando a Terrador, Erbrow notó que Prometeo tenía algunos rasguños pero no era nada que con algo de desinfectante y tiempo curara, pero lo raro era que poco a poco los rasguños desaparecían, la regeneración de Prometeo no era natural, normalmente heridas como esas deberían tardar horas en sanar, pero fue en solo unos cuantos minutos y sin mencionar dos leves moretones, que también en poco tiempo sanarían. Erbrow no se quedó atrás y se concentró en su propia energía para curarse también, no sin antes echar una mirada a Prometeo con su visión etérea.

" _Idiota ¿cómo se me ocurre intentar invadirlo con mi energía?"_ Se dijo a sí mismo _"Lo mismo sucedió cuando lo hice con Spyro debido a la convexidad. La energía de este dragón también es completamente diferente a los demás, debí suponer que sucedería lo mismo… bueno, por lo menos ahora no tendré problemas para manipular su energía, mi cuerpo parece haberla asimilado bastante bien"_

Después de eso el timbre sonó indicando el cambio de clase, todos los que se encontraban en la arena recogieron sus cosas y se retiraron al aula donde recibirían la clase de matemáticas, mientras todos salían y Prometeo junto con Zory, Spyro y Cynder recogían un cuaderno que siempre llevaban y lo guardaban en una especie de morral, cuando un dragón amarillo apareció acompañado por otros dos dragones, parecía bastante interesado en Prometeo y llevaba una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, una extraña sensación de _Déjà vu_ se apoderó de Erbrow.

―No vengas a molestar Electro, ya tengo problemas en matemáticas, como para soportar los tuyos ―Dijo Prometeo en tono amargo y molesto.

―Prepárate puede que sea el momento en el cual veras a Prometeo molesto y no es bonito ― Le susurro Cynder a Erbrow, él activó su visión etérea, este sería un buen momento para aprender sobre esas transformaciones de las que habló Omega. Él logro notar unos rayos negros pasando por el cuerpo de Prometeo pero estos rayos eran tan pequeños que a simple vista no se llegaban a notar.

" _No me gusta como se ve esto"_ Pensaba Erbrow cuando noto que Spyro y Cynder dieron un paso atrás haciendo que él también retrocediera.

―El que da problemas aquí eres tú, maldito asesino ―Grito Electro.

―Eso no te debe importar ―Respondió el dragón gris.

― ¿No lo entiendes? Eres un asesino, maldito desperdicio, ¿Por qué estás en este mundo? deberías estar en el infierno― Le grito el dragó amarillo, con vientre y alas azul marino y cuernos muy parecidos a los de Cyril. Los ojos de Prometeo se llenaron de lágrimas, él simplemente intento irse pero Electro lo empujo tirándolo al suelo, Prometeo no hizo nada al respecto. Zory entonces, sumamente molesta, les gritó a Electro y a los dos dragones que lo acompañaban para que dejaran a Prometo en paz, pero entre los tres la empujaron al suelo. Ellos iban a golpearla, pero Prometeo detuvo el golpe.

Erbrow comenzó a ver que Prometeo comenzaba a transformarse, primero se tornó negro, sus ojos eran solo un punto rojo se notaba una especie de humo negro. Erbrow se sorprendió al ver cómo dos tentáculos salieron de la espalda de Prometeo y se hacían visibles algunas partes de su esqueleto, la energía que proyectaba era abrumadora y opresiva. Prometeo tenía una mirada triste y eso junto con el hecho de que se había convertido en un monstruo lo hacía bastante aterrador.

—No la toquen —Su voz tenía un tono grave y siniestro, su tristeza ahora remplazada por la ira.

Los dragones retrocedieron un paso al escucharlo, Erbrow estaba a punto de hacerlo también pero razonó.

" _¿Qué estoy haciendo? No puedo quedarme observando, Prometeo parece estar en el punto de no retorno, debo intervenir"_ Con toda su fuerza de voluntad, Erbrow dio un paso hacia adelante rompiendo el temor opresivo que le generaba el aura de Prometeo.

El dragón el que había agarrado Prometeo intentó soltarse pero Prometeo no lo dejaría ir, en cambio comenzó a apretar más fuerte. El dragón, ahora en pánico, no podía hacer más que encogerse ante su mirada.

—Ya he tenido suficiente de ustedes —El dragón atrapado gritó de dolor cuando la presión en su pata aumentó —Me aseguraré de que no vuelvan a…

Un golpe en la parte posterior del cuello junto con un leve pulso de energía por parte de Erbrow y Prometeo volvió a su forma original en un segundo y cayó al suelo inconsciente. El dragón que tenía atrapado salió corriendo sin perder un segundo.

— ¡Prometeo! —Gritó Zory al ver a su dragón caer y en un momento estaba a su lado. Erbrow entonces comenzó a caminar hacia Electro y su amigo restante, el dragón amarillo le sonrió.

—¡Sí¡ Ciertamente pusiste a ese idiota en su lu… —Electro no terminó la frase pues fue derribado por un puño de Erbrow, el dragón a su lado reaccionó e intentó atacar a Erbrow, pero una poderosa ráfaga de viento lo envió contra una pared —¡Pero qué te pasa¡ —Gritó Electro mientras se levantaba.

Erbrow no lo dejó decir nada más, en un movimiento agarró su hocico, pues ya estaba harto de sus palabras, y lo trajo hacia él, presionando su frente contra la de Electro. El dragón amarillo sonrió pensando que Erbrow era muy estúpido como para atreverse a enfrentar a un dragón eléctrico de esa manera, pero su sonrisa cayó en in instante ¡Su elemento no respondía!

Él miró a Erbrow y su miedo aumentó al ver solo dos rendijas azul oscuro en un fondo blanco devolviéndole la mirada. El dragón negro habló con una calma mortal.

—La próxima vez, será permanente.

Erbrow lo soltó y Electro inmediatamente retrocedió, entonces los señaló con una garra.

— ¡Monstruos, eso es lo que son, todos ustedes! —Y se fue corriendo.

El dragón que se había estrellado contra la pared se recuperó de su aturdimiento y miró a su alrededor, al ver que Electro ya no estaba, tampoco perdió el tiempo y se fue. Erbrow suspiró, no le gustaba recurrir a esta clase de métodos para solucionar sus problemas pero tenía que asegurarse de que ese dragón no volviera a molestar, o por lo menos, que no lo hiciera en un buen rato.

Erbrow se volvió y se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban, incluyendo a Prometeo, que se había despertado en algún momento mientras estaba ocupado con Electro.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —Preguntó Prometeo.

—Creo que vas a tener que ser más específico, porque he hecho un montón de cosas hoy —Dijo Erbrow.

—Nunca había visto a Electro actuar así antes… ¿qué hiciste? —Preguntó Cynder.

—Oh, eso. Verás, la mayoría de los dragones no suele tomar muy bien el perder su elemento de repente, es como si te quedaras ciego de un momento a otro —Explicó Erbrow.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Yo no soy un dragón común, tengo algunas habilidades, por eso pude detener a Prometeo. Puede que Electro tenga razón, tal vez somos un montón de monstruos raros entre los dragones —Dijo Erbrow riendo un poco, pero el rostro de Prometeo se oscureció.

—No soy un monstruo —Dijo, Erbrow de detuvo y miró al dragón gris.

—¿Por qué te preocupa ser llamado monstruo? ¿Acaso importa? Mi mamá siempre me dijo que primero debía saber quién era antes de dejar que los demás me lo dijeran. Será mejor que empieces a pensar Prometeo ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién quieres ser? Si no lo haces ahora las cosas no terminaran bien, y nosotros no estaremos a tu lado todo el tiempo para detenerte —Le dijo Erbrow con seriedad.

― Tienes razón, bien dejemos esto de lado y vamos no queremos que Ciril nos castigue con esas ecuaciones tan complicadas ― dijo Prometeo y todos asintieron en respuesta

Durante las dos horas de clase donde los cinco dragones estuvieron recibiendo clase en las cuales Erbrow destacaba, llego la clase de música donde Prometeo y Spyro se unieron a otros dragones. Uno de color rojo, con vientre naranja claro, detalles azules cuernos de toro, una pluma en la punta de la cola de nombre Inferno, un dragón muy parecido a Inferno, solo que de color negro con los mismos detalles azules y cuernos de toro, una especie de hacha en la cola de nombre Night, otro dragón de color negro vientre rojo sangre, dos cuernos similares a los de Volteer, ojos cafés de nombre Dante. Mientras Zory se fue con otras dragonas al parecer muy amigas de Zory, mientras Cynder formo parte del público, en eso la maestra Cantú entro en el lugar que era un escenario con un foro hecho de lozas de cuarzo blanco.

― Muy bien muchachos, tenemos un nuevo integrante ¿Cómo te llamas amigo? ― pregunto Cantú alegre ― Mi nombre es Erbrow señorita ― respondió Erbrow

― Bueno, puedes unirte a la banda que quieras, te digo algo RED o The Omegas, serian una buena opción ― dijo Cantú, y susurro cuando sugirió a los dos grupos

― ¿Quiénes están en esos grupos? ― pregunto Erbrow ― En RED se encuentra Zory de seguro una amiga tuya, considerando lo amigable que es, y en el otro está Prometeo dirigiendo como vez por allá ― respondió la maestra, mientras Erbrow miraba como Prometeo con su forma bípeda se ponía de acuerdo con sus amigos al parecer Prometeo dirigía así que Erbrow se fue con Prometeo para unirse

― Hey Prometeo, ¿puedo unirme? ― dijo Erbrow que iba llegando ― Claro, ven necesitamos otro guitarrista, pero antes si sabes tocar ¿cierto? ― pregunto Prometeo mientras le daba una guitarra a Erbrow

― Si de donde vengo, me enseñaron bien ― respondió el dragón negro recordando su mundo donde aprendió a tocar dicho instrumento

Después de conocer a los demás integrantes, Prometeo le explico a Erbrow lo que querían tocar, al escuchar una parte de la canción Erbrow se dio cuenta que se trataba de Your Gonna Go Far Kid de OffSpring. Erbrow ya sabía cómo iba la canción pues hubo una vez que toco la canción con algunos amigos, mientras se preparaban vio como cada uno tomaba un instrumento o un lugar, Spyro al parecer era el baterista lo cual para Erbrow era genial, Dante tomo un bajo, Inferno y Night se pusieron en dos lugares uno a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda, y por ultimo Prometeo tomo una guitarra. Esperaron hasta que termino otro grupo, para después tocar ellos.  
― Muy bien es turno de The Omegas, adelante chicos impresiónenos ― dijo Cantú mientras todos se ponían en sus lugares y así entonces comenzaron  
[Inician con acordes y ritmo de batería, y Prometeo inicia]

Show me how to lie

You're getting better all the time

And turning all against the one

Is an art that's hard to teach

Another clever word

Sets off an unsuspecting herd

And as you step back into line

A mob jumps to their feet

[Ritmo más rápido y Prometeo canta más animado]

Now dance, fucker, dance

Man, he never had a chance

And no one even knew

It was really only you

[Ritmo un poco más calmado]

And now you steal away

Take him out today

Nice work you did

You're gonna go far, kid

[Ritmo más animado y rápido]

With a thousand lies

And a good disguise

Hit 'em right between the eyes

Hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away

Nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes

See 'em running for their lives

[Ritmo calmado pero animado]

Slowly out of line

And drifting closer in your sights

So play it out, I'm wide awake

It's a scene about me

There's something in your way

And now someone is gonna pay

And if you can't get what you want

Well, it's all because of me

[Ritmo más rapido]

Now dance, fucker, dance

Man, I never had a chance

And no one even knew

It was really only you

[Ritmo un poco más calmado]

And now you lead the way

Show the light of day

Nice work you did

You're gonna go far, kid

Trust, deceived!

[Ritmo rapido]

With a thousand lies

And a good disguise

Hit 'em right between the eyes

Hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away

Nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes

See 'em running for their lives

[Solo de guitarra un momento, Erbrow y Prometeo cantan juntos calmados y después rápido]

Now dance, fucker, dance

He never had a chance

And no one even knew

It was really only you

So dance, fucker, dance

I never had a chance

It was really only you

[Todos a la vez mientras Night e Inferno hacen una coreografia]

With a thousand lies

And a good disguise

Hit 'em right between the eyes

Hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away

Nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes

See 'em running for their lives

Clever alibis

Lord of the flies

Hit 'em right between the eyes

Hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away

Nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes

See 'em running for their lives

[Cierran con dos acordes]

― Bien hecho, muchachos estamos impresionados, bien ahora es el turno de RED adelante chicas ― dijo Cantú alegre mientras todas subían y los chicos bajaban a disfrutar de la música

― Bien supera eso ― dijo Prometeo a Zory en forma de broma

― Ya verás cómo te dejo en el suelo ― respondió Zory mientras besaba la mejilla de Prometeo que soltó una risita e hizo lo mismo

― Suerte ― respondió el dragón gris que se acaricio con Zory que hacía lo mismo, después de eso Prometeo se junto con los demás, en el publico

RED toco algo que Erbrow reconoció como Bring me to life, una canción que conocía bien, además no pudo dejar de notar como Prometeo intentaba acercarse más al escenario, mientras reía junto con los demás. Al terminar Zory se unió a Prometeo que juntos fueron con Cantú, al parecer tenían algo entre patas la maestra Cantú accedió a lo que los dos querían hacer, así que juntaron los dos grupos y les recodaron lo que habían practicado hace tiempo.

― Cierto el dueto con tu novio, que nos mencionaste ― dijo una de las integrantes de RED

― Yo estoy de acuerdo, con eso ¿y ustedes? ― dijo Spyro

― Hey Zory, eres muy afortunada de tener a alguien como Prometeo, esto es algo muy romántico ¿no crees? ― le dijo Cynder a Zory

Después de un momento preparándose, el cual no fue muy largo puesto que Prometeo y Zory ya tenían algo así planeado, Prometeo y Zory tomaron su forma bípeda lo cual no impresiono a Erbrow, puesto que la raza de ambos es muy similar no sería de extrañar que ambos tuvieran una forma bípeda. A RED le toco usar unos violines y bajos, al grupo de Prometeo le tocaron las guitarras y batería, Prometeo y Zory cantarían juntos, una vez todo listo no perdieron más tiempo e iniciaron.

[Violín, batería y guitarra con el mismo ritmo, Prometeo inicia]

Death surrounds  
My heartbeat's slowing down  
I won't take this world's abuse  
I won't give up or refuse  
This is how it feels when you're bent and broken  
This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen  
When everything you love is leaving  
You hold on to what you believe in

[Zory sola]  
The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye  
And then I heard you flatline

[Prometeo y Zory juntos]  
No, not gonna die tonight  
We've gotta stand and fight forever

[Zory] (Don't close your eyes)

[Juntos, mientras se acercan]

No, not gonna die tonight  
We gotta fight for us together  
No, we're not gonna die tonight  
[Breve música]

[Prometeo solo]  
Break their hold  
Cause I won't be controlled  
The can't keep their chains on me  
When the truth has set me free  
This is how it feels when you take your life back  
This is how it feels when you finally fight back  
When life pushes me I push harder  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

[Zory sola]  
The last thing I heard is you whispering goodbye  
And then I heard you flatline

[Zory y Prometeo juntos mientras se acarician y juntan sus frentes]  
No, not gonna die tonight  
We've gotta stand and fight forever

[Zory] (Don't close your eyes)

[Juntos, mientras se acarician]

No, not gonna die tonight  
We gotta fight for us together  
No, we're not gonna die tonight

[Prometeo solo]  
Don't you give up on me  
You're everything I need

[Juntos]  
This is how it feels when you take your life back  
This is how it feels when you fight back

[Erbrow toca solo de guitarra, Prometeo y Zory continúan]  
No, not gonna die tonight  
We've gotta stand and fight forever

[Zory] (Don't close your eyes)

[Juntos]

No, not gonna die tonight  
We gotta fight for us together  
No, we're not gonna die tonight  
No, we're not gonna die tonight

[Prometeo canta uno, y después Zory]  
Not gonna die  
(Not gonna die)  
Not gonna die  
(Not gonna die)  
Not gonna die tonight

Una vez se acabó, todos los que presenciaban el concierto por llamarlo así, juntos con otros que se unieron al público y disfrutar del dueto, al terminar todos los amigos de Zory y Prometeo, tenían una sonrisa al ver a esos dos tan felices juntos y acariciándose mientras se sonrojaban por estar tan cerca del otro, los dos amantes se miraron a los ojos y empezaron a cortar la distancia pero antes Prometeo uso dos de sus alas para cubrirse él mismo y a Zory. Solamente se notaban sus sombras atraves de las membranas de las alas del dragón gris, juntas.

 **Hasta aquí el cap. Bueno Mateoro ¿Qué te parece?**

 **Muy bien me gusto lo que hicimos, lamentamos haber tardado tanto en hacer este nuevo capítulo, pero alguien exageró un poco con el largo del capítulo.**

 **Si ya se, lo siento bien esperamos sus comentarios acerca del fic. Estén pendientes, Mateoro les traerá el tercer cap. Y ahora una nota de mateoro.**

 **Hey, hola a todos! por aquí mateoro16. Bueno, como podrán ver en esta historia han sucedido un par de cosas que aun no he puesto en la Leyenda de Erbrow, estoy hablando del incidente con Spyro y (dun dun dun) la Magia. Así que... tómenlo como un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo y estén pendientes porque vendrá pronto yay!** **Eso es todo por ahora. Hasta otra!**

 **Omega y Mateoro fuera.**


	2. Chapter 2

Omegas, ¿cómo están? Espero bien y bueno tengo que hacerles un par de anuncios, y son que he abierto una cuenta en wattpad, con el mismo nombre que aquí y bueno cambiare la foto de aquí por la que tengo en wattpad, para que me reconozcan fácilmente, y bueno tengan cuidado en wattpad, hay un fake mío, quien tiene mi fic "El Dragón Omega" si se topan con un Kevin Ramos, así tiene nombrada su cuenta bueno no soy yo, ya luego les pasare mi Facebook, para que vean que mi nombre real es Obed, y bueno esos dos son los anuncios por ahora pasare todas mis historias, a wattpad, pero tranquilos, no los abandonaré, fanfiction empezó con todo y terminara con todo, bueno Omegas espero verlos por aquí y wattpad, Soy OmegaSpyro y hasta otra. ^^/


	3. Avizo

Esto se ve mal, creo que al final dejaremos este fic, tardamos mucho en escribirla, hablaré con mateoro16 para ponernos de acuerdo y que nos sea mucho más fácil continuar.


End file.
